


Seemly Velveteen

by Stellum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Original work - Freeform, Other, bleck, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellum/pseuds/Stellum
Summary: You are in a place many find terrifying and uncomfortable but you find ease and unwind like a spring unloaded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i am new! i plan on writing some klance and Punk from voltron but for now have some original work!

My feet make small noises of entrance as I make my way across the splintering wood, my skin bare as it collides softly with the water ridden flooring. As planks give way to thin blades of grass and moist gravel, I sigh. My own exhale hits my ears as I walk with vulnerability over to an oak tree much taller than me. Applied neatly between the rough bark and cherry wood fence hangs a carefully woven hammock. My hands rest onto the soft fabric to steady as I situate myself as a part of the scene that lays before me. I gracefully pull my legs onto the seemly velveteen before I begin to swing.   
The stars twinkle delightfully above me as I start to hum. The slight breeze from my movements ruffles my hair gently as I take in a deep breath. The night before me is stilled, as if the world was holding its breath, a confession at the tip of its tongue. I watch as the sky grows darker while I express in pitches and lullabies. Many would be frightened by this situation, lonesome in the darkness as everything seems to have frozen, no concept of when, but I feel a sense of cold comfort settle itself between my bones.  
For it isn’t the dark that scares me but quite the opposite. Here in the quiet of the night with the company of my soft notes, I am safe. I see shadows weave in and out, taunting me playfully, but I don’t blink. Low and hushed voices make themselves apparent yet I don’t strain a muscle. I tell myself it’s the creatures of the night, those who are lost but never found, as am I.   
They hear as I tell my story with sorrowful symphony, the first to listen. For I am a phantom, a mere whisper among the living. Alongside the stars and threaded hopes, I am home. I blend into the transparent words never spoken nor seen.  
I am terrified of stepping into the daylight, to see with my own eyes, as the hammock frays. In the night nothing is true but once the sun breaks through, reality is forced upon me. It’s as if I’m witnessing the candle burn, the flame wearing me down. So here I stay, with the ground beneath me and the galaxy above.


End file.
